Los Dursley
by Seremoon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore jefe de los Aurores es el mago mas cruel y tenebroso que existe, pero nadie lo sabe... Este one shot participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Los Dursley**

La familia Dursley era una antigua y conocida familia de magos sangre pura y por todos eran bien sabido que Petunia Dursley estaba embarazada y que su pequeño hijo iba a ser tan poderoso como sus antepasados o más.

El 23 de junio de 1980 llegó al mundo Dudley Dursley. Fue un parto complicado, pero todos los medimagos que la atendieron hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por traerlo al mundo sano y salvo, ya que el descontrol de su magia se podía sentir alrededor. No había ninguna duda, él sería un mago muy poderoso.

Al ministerio de magia, la noticia había llegado rápidamente Albus Dumbledore jefe de Aurores no estaba muy contento con ello. Viendo que la profecía que su ahijada Sybill Trelawney, había hecho y lo involucraba a él, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto acudiendo a su amigo y fiel seguidor Cornelius Fudge ministro de magia para convencerlo de eliminar a los Dursley.

* * *

En el despacho del ministro…

—Escúchame Cornelius es una familia muy peligrosa —dijo calmadamente—, la magia del pequeño es muy poderosa, se puede sentir a su alrededor.

—No lo sé Albus —respondió pensativo—. Los Dursley tienen un gran peso en el ministerio y es una de las familias que más donaciones ha hecho a toda la comunidad mágica sin pedir algo a cambio.

—Está bien, como quieras Cornelius, pero… —dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos al ministro— no digas que no te lo advertí —y salió de ahí furioso por no haber logrado su cometido.

Al regresar a su oficina pidió a su secretaria que nadie le molestara, ya tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Lanzo hechizos para silenciar su oficina e inmediatamente comenzó a destrozar todo lo que en ella se encontraba. Estaba tan irascible que no se dio cuenta que su hermana se había ocultado detrás de un gran árbol en el cuadro donde residía por miedo a que la lastimara de nuevo.

Después de sacar toda su furia, tomo asiento para tranquilizarse. Era muy rara la vez que su consejo no era tomado en cuenta por el ministro, pero Cornelius no tenía la última palabra, él también podía tomar decisiones; recordándose que todo lo hacía por el bien mayor.

* * *

En la mansión Dursley…

Por fin Petunia regresaba a casa, no le gustaba para nada San Mungo, pero por su bebé había aguantado todo. Su hermana Lily Potter estaba ayudándola a cuidar de Dudley mientras se recuperaba. Además, Lily estaba embarazada y pronto tendría a su hijo entre sus manos.

Debido a que las dos hermanas estaban embrazadas casi al mismo tiempo, los Potter y los Dursley decidieron vivir juntos durante el embarazo de las hermanas y su recuperación.

James Potter y Vernon Dursley eran dos excelentes magos y aurores, pero con el paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que su jefe realmente era un manipulador y cruel mago. Albus Dumbledore solo ambicionaba poder.

Un día que ya era tarde y siendo James tan olvidadizo tuvo que, por el regalo de aniversario de Lily, el cual tenía guardado desde hace tiempo en su escritorio. Fue entonces cuando escucho a Dumbleodre hablando por la red flu con sus más fieles aurores Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Sus voces eran inconfundibles.

Debido a la implacable curiosidad con mucho cuidado y silencio se acercó a la puerta de su jefe para poder escuchar mejor…

—No es posible que aún no la encuentres Sirius —gritaba enfadado Albus.

—Lo sé jefe, pero es que los indicios que nos dio no son muy exactos que digamos —respondió una voz—. Y creemos que el anillo lo tiene una chica muggle que nunca lo suelta.

—Pues entonces mátenla —respondió sin expresión alguna—. Es imperativo que encuentren esa piedra lo más pronto posible. Teniendo esa piedra será mucho más fácil obtener la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter.

—Haremos todo lo posible, pero…—respondió otra voz con ansiedad—, podría comerme a la chica, ¿señor?

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante Lupin. Tienes mi autorización —respondió con una sonrisa cruel.

—No se preocupe, la encontraremos —respondieron ambos.

Al finalizar la conversación, James salió rápidamente de ahí. Debía hablar con Vernon porque si por un anillo iba a matar a una chica, por la capa talvez quisiera matar a toda su familia. Salió de ahí corriendo al área de aparición tenía que contarle a Vernon sobre los malvados planes de su jefe.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca de la mansión Gaunt…

—Vamos Lunático, debemos apurarnos —decía gruñendo un enorme perro negro mientras jalaba a una inconsciente niña hacia una cabaña abandonada cerca de la mansión.

—Yo te sigo Canuto, pero… llegando allá ¿me dejaras comerla? —preguntó viendo a la niña como un filete de carne.

—Sí, te dejare comerla, pero quiero un trabajo limpio si no el jefe nos castigara.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña todo era oscuridad, el perro se transformó en un hombre delgado y bien parecido, vestido con su túnica de auror. Saco su varita para lanzar a la pequeña a un rincón polvoriento y mediante un hechizo le corto el dedo donde tenía el anillo.

El olor a sangre despertó el animal interno de su compañero, quien de inmediato se abalanzo a esta, desgarrándole el cuello para después tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar su banquete.

—¿Qué asqueroso? Me voy a tomar algo al Pueblo regreso en un rato —dijo saliendo de ahí con el anillo guardado dentro de su túnica.

* * *

Una semana después…

—Te digo Vernon que eso fue lo que escuche —repetía James por enésima vez—, estoy seguro que Dumbledore tratara de matarnos.

—Pero es que es increíble James. Él es el jefe de aurores y ha jurado proteger a la comunidad mágica.

—Lo sé, pero… creo que solo está buscando el bien para él —dijo con seguridad.

—Está bien James, te creo —afirmo Vernon—. He estado pensando en un plan de contingencia por si acaso llegara a pasar algo.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

El plan estaba en marcha, Vernon había conseguido comprar una casa en un vecindario muy tranquilo en el Valle de Godric, ambos sabían que Dumbledore jamás se atrevería a atacar ahí. Y para mayor seguridad decidieron ocultar la casa bajo un fidelio muy poderoso, dejando como guardián a su viejo amigo y padrino de sus hijos Severus Snape.

Mientras el hechizo de ocultamiento era lanzado, nadie se percató de que una mosca que volaba cerca de ellos había descubierto su escondite y que a ella el hechizo no le afectaba.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la famosa Rita Skeeter se había aparecido en el ministerio de magia buscando a su fuente principal del profeta sobre los Potter y los Dursley.

* * *

En el valle de Godric todo había salido a la perfección, aunque James aún no se sentía muy seguro, pero no decía nada. Al cabo de unos días llego con una noticia para la familia…

—Vernon, Petunia, Sev, Lily, vengan —gritó al llegar a la casa—, encontré una hermosa casa cerca de Londres muggle.

—Estás loco James —respondió Severus— Albus recorrerá todo el mundo mágico y muggle si no los encuentra.

—Lo sé, pero… —comentó pensativo— si colocamos una barrera de sangre y un fidelio el jamás nos podrá encontrar.

—Bueno, no es un plan tan descabellado —afirmo Vernon.

Faltaban tres días para Navidad, así que fueron todos a conocer la casa que compró James. Como había dicho el vecindario era muy tranquilo, Severus estaba seguro de que si alguien estornudaba todos lo escucharían.

* * *

La casa era pequeña, pero con unos cuantos toques de magia por parte de Petunia y Lily se había empleado lo suficiente como para que por dentro fuera como una mansión.

Arreglaron la casa para que esta fuera habitable de inmediato, es gustaba la idea de pasar la nochebuena todos juntos en la casa. Lily y James insistieron en preparar ellos la cena por lo que un día antes de navidad se mudaron a la casa, alegando que sería una gran sorpresa la cena y los obsequios.

Severus regreso a Hogwarts, pero confirmó su asistencia a la cena. Nunca se perdía la diversión de ver a James y Vernon haciendo cualquier tontería para divertir a sus esposas.

Vernon y Petunia decidieron dejar a Dudley con su hermana, habían platicado y necesitaban un poco más de intimidad, así que aprovecharon esos días para disfrutar de su amor un poco, pero todo cambio rápidamente…

Albus Dumbledore había llegado a media noche a la casa del valle de Godric, si alguien se hubiera asomado por la ventana solo hubiera visto una luz verde titilando de casa en casa.

Vernon y Petunia seguían platicando en la cama sobre los obsequios que le entregarian al otro dia, de repente escucharon un ruido fuerte en la parte de abajo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Petunia asustada.

—No lo sé, pero ire a averiguarlo —respondió Vernon, tomando su varita de la mesita de noche—. No te muevas de aquí y estate preparada.

Y asi lo hizo Petunia, se coloco su bata y tomo su varita lista para cualquier cosa. Vernon bajaba muy silenciosamente, nadie podía entrar a esa casa por el encantamiento fidelio pero al parecer Severus los había traicionado.

Apenas iba llegando al final de las escaleras, cuando vio la cara de Albus Dumbledore retorcida por el poder...

—Vaya, vaya Vernon. Me costo un poco encontrarlos pero al fin estoy aquí —dijo fríamente—. Entrégame a tu hijo y no saldrán lastimados.

—¡Jamás! —gritó—. Primero muerto Albus.

En el momento en que escucho Petunia el nombre de Albus, vio un destello verde en las escaleras, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue enviarle un patronus a su hermana.

—Albus esta aquí, Vernon esta muerto —dijo sollozando— cuiden de Dudley por favor y no regresen. Los quiero.

Mientras el patronus se alejaba, una figura apuntaba a su espalda para matarla. Había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que los Potter habían logrado huir.

—Eres una tonta —gritó Dumbledore enfadado— ya no me sirves. Avada Kedabra...

En ese instante en la casa de Londres muggle, Lily caía desmayada por el mensaje de su hermana. No creía posible que Severus los traicionara, pero no esa era la realidad. Él os traicionó y por su culpa había perdido una parte de su familia.

James tampoco podía creerlo pero debía ser fuerte para sostener a Lily y los niños, en ese momento ellos eran lo que mas importaba. Pero Albus Dumbledore lo pagaría cuando fuera el momento de regresar y Snape también lo hará se prometió a si mismo.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola! Espero que les agrade, perdón si encuentran algunos errores, pero debido a ciertos problemas técnicos no lo pude enviar a mis buenas amigas Nasuasda o Majo xD_

 _Espero que lo disfruten =D_


End file.
